The proposed studies aim to determine the kinds of drug biotransformation pathways that are operative in neoplastic tissues and to find out whether these pathways are subject to modulation by drugs or other agents. The focus of the proposal will be the anabolic pathways (conjugations), notably: glucuronidation, glucosylation, sulfation, glycine conjugation, methylation, acetylation, glutathione conjugation and related pathways. The objectives of the investigation are: (1) to determine the occurrence of these pathways in neoplastic tissues; (2) to determine the levels of operation of these pathways in neoplastic tissues as compared to the corresponding normal tissues; (3) to compare the properties of the enzymes responsible for these biotransformations in neoplastic and normal tissues; (4) to study factors controlling these pathways, and to this end to explore the effects of selected drugs (some reputed enzyme inducers), anticancer agents, steroid hormones, carcinogens, and the effects of tumors on the activities of these pathways.